


In jedem Universum

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [114]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, M/M, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Drabble zum Prompt "Multiversum".> Post in meinem LJ (30.9.2019, 23:27 Uhr)
Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/47359
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	In jedem Universum

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU – Multiversum – fürs Team  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Rating: P 12  
Genre: AU  
Länge: 200 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 30 Minuten  
A/N: Ich hoffe, ich habe das Prompt richtig verstanden … und nicht allzu offensichtlich geklaut, irgendwann habe ich sowas schon mal gelesen.

***

In den meisten Universen sind wir Nachbarn. Wohnen Tür an Tür, oder auf der anderen Seite der Straße, oder im Nachbarhaus, aber immer treffe ich dich, wenn ich aus meiner Tür trete, öfter jedenfalls als irgendjemand anderen. Das ist gut so, denn in den Universen, in denen wir keine Nachbarn sind, ist das Leben viel trostloser.

In vielen Universen arbeiten wir miteinander und egal als was, du glaubst immer, daß du besser bist als ich. Und ich glaube immer, daß du maßlos übertreibst.

In manchen Universen kennen wir uns ein Leben lang. In anderen treffen wir uns in jungen Jahren, und manchmal auch erst in der Mitte des Lebens. Und dann gibt es die Universen, in denen wir uns durch irgendeinen dummen Zufall nie treffen. Es sind nicht viele, noch weniger als die, in denen wir keine Nachbarn sind. Es sind die dunklen Universen, die, in denen weder mein noch dein Leben glücklich verläuft.

In keinem Universum sind wir uns gleichgültig. Auch wenn ich gerne mal so tue, als würdest du mir auf die Nerven gehen, und du, als sei ich unter deiner Würde. Manchmal ist es Freundschaft, manchmal Sex, und manchmal Romantik.

Aber in jedem Universum ist es Liebe.

* Fin *


End file.
